Huīsè
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: HongIce/For Fujoshi Independence Day #4/Apapun atau siapapun yang berharga pada akhirnya akan menghilang dari kehidupan kita. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Karena itu, agar pada saatnya kita bisa menghadapi 'perpisahan' tanpa penyesalan, saat-saat kebersamaan, masa-masa di mana orang atau hal itu ada di sisi kita adalah hal yang amat penting, yang harus kita jaga.../RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA – AXIS: POWER HETALIA**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT**

**WARNING: Out of Character, Yaoi, Typo (s), Alternative Universe, Human Name Used, etc.**

* * *

_Halaman lima.._

_Terkadang hal yang tak terpikirkan sebelumnya dan tak terduga bisa menjadi kebenarannya. Pertemuanku dengan Leon Leland yang ternyata seorang Asia benar-benar mengejutkanku. Kupikir selama ini dia seorang Inggris atau dari Eropa manapun itu, dugaanku meleset jauh. Lalu, perlakuannya yang tak sopan di awal pertemuan sempat membuatku merasa kesal pada Lee –yang setelah kutahu nama Leon Leland itu hanya nama samarannya– dan ia selalu berusaha tetap bersikap ramah. Bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa aku seorang tunawicara sekaligus tunarungu. Tapi apakah dia bersikap ramah padaku hanya karena simpatik saja?_

–**0o0o0 –**

"Mau kuantar, Emil?" tanya Lukas yang sebelumnya menepuk bahu adiknya, Emil.

Emil masih sibuk memasukan peralatan melukisnya ke dalam tas putihnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah kakaknya, Lukas, lewat pundaknya lalu menggeleng pelan. Sudah Lukas duga.

"Yakin? Nanti kau bisa mendapat masalah berkomunikasi, loh!" Lukas masih berusaha meyakinkan.

Pemuda beriris _violet_ itu menggunakan ke dua tangannya dan mulai 'mengatakan' apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Ya, lewat bahasa isyaratlah Emil berkomunikasi dengan Lukas. Walau Emil tak bisa mendengar apa yang yang keluar dari mulut Lukas, ia bisa membaca lewat gerakan bibir kakaknya. Sebenarnya Emil terlahir normal dan semua inderanya masih berfungsi dengan baik, namun menginjak usia satu tahun ia mulai kehilangan pendengarannya. Beberapa bulan setelah kehilangan kemampuan mendengarnya, Emil pun mulai tak bisa berbicara. Hal yang cukup 'biasa' jika seorang yang tak bisa mendengar maka lama kelamaan ia pun tidak akan bisa untuk berbicara. Sebab bahasa yang keluar dari mulut lawan bicara nantinya akan didengar oleh si penerima, lalu otak akan memproses apa yang si penerima dengar lalu memberikan timbal balik lewat kata-kata yang akan keluar lewat lisan. Namun berbeda jika si penerima tak bisa mendengar maka ia pun tak bisa memberikan timbal balik, jadi lama kelamaan ia akan kehilangan kemampuan berbahasa lewat lisannya.

Semula Lukas tak ingin membawa adiknya untuk keluar karena takut kekurangan adiknya menjadi bahan olok-olok atau bahkan mendapat cemooh pedas dari orang lain dan hanya mengajari cara berkomunikasi lewat tulisan. Dengan tekun Emil memahami apa yang Lukas ajarkan, apa yang Lukas komunikasikan dan apa yang Lukas harapkan. Tapi Lukas sadar tak selamanya Emil harus berkomunikasi dengan tulisan, ia harus berkomunikasi dengan cara yang lebih memudahkannya. Beruntung ia memiliki kenalan seorang ahli bahasa isyarat bernama Mathias Kohler. Dan, sudah satu tahun terakhir ini Emil belajar bahasa isyarat pada lelaki yang sedikit aneh bentuk rambutnya itu. Emil pun mulai terbiasa sekarang berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat begitu juga Lukas yang mengerti apa yang adiknya 'katakan'.

"_Oh-Lukas-aku-sudah-berusia-dua-puluh-tahun-aku-sudah-bisa-mandiri"_

"Dua puluh? Bukankah itu baru tahun depan?"

Emil mencembungkan pipinya, _"Lukas!"_

"Pangil aku 'Kakak' baru kuijinkan kau pergi."

"_Tidak-mau."_

"Kakak"

"_Tidak-akan."_

"Ayo, hanya satu kata."

"_Tidak-akan-pernah."_

"Ayo, 'kakak'"

Emil pun akhirnya menyerah dan mendengus kesal, _"Ka-kakak-Lukas-boleh-aku-pergi?"_

"Tentu saja adikku yang manis. Silakan."

Seandainya Emil bisa meneriaki kakaknya dengan segala rasa kesal yang ada pasti sudah ia lakukan dari tadi. Sayang, mau semarah apapun ia pada Lukas, ia takkan pernah bisa melakukannya. Sebab kakaknya sudah terlalu baik padanya selama ini –baik dalam berbagai arti.

**.**

**.**

Embusan angin musim gugur menerpa rambut terang Emil. Suasana yang hangat, daun-daun yang berguguran berwarna jingga dan merah lalu, lalu lalang orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman membuat kesan damai terasa. Biasanya Emil hanya duduk di balkon kamarnya untuk mencari inspirasi lukisan apa yang akan ia buat. Namun ia ingin suasana yang berbeda, maka taman kota atau tempat yang sekiranya tak begitu berisik pun Emil pilih.

_Tempat yang sempurna..._

Ia mulai mengeluarkan peralatan melukisnya dari dalam tas dan seulas senyum tipis terkembang ketika melihat seekor anjing berwarna hitam-putih duduk manis di seberang jalan setapak. Mungkin anjing itu bagus juga kalau aku lukis, pikirnya.

Emil mulainya membuat sketsa kasarnya terlebih dahulu dengan pensil pada kanvas. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan sketsa itu, lalu ia mulai menggunakan cat lukis untuk memberi sentuhan kehidupan pada lukisannya. Goresan demi goresan kuas ia tuangkan pada kanvas. Perasaanya begitu tenang saat melukis. Karena lewat lukisanlah, Emil bisa menumpahkan segala rasa, segala asa dan segala hal yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan lewat kata-kata. Mungkin jika orang biasa hanya menganggap lukisan sebagai media apresiasi, namun bagi Emil melukis adalah cara ia berkomunikasi dan lukisan adalah kata-katanya yang ia siratkan di dalamnya.

"Lukisan yang bagus," ucap seorang pemuda dari samping kanan Emil dengan senggolan yang mengenai tangannya.

– _**Srat!**_

Karena kaget Emil malah tak sengaja menggoreskan kuasnya keluar sketsa. Dengan sedikit kesal ia melihat ke arah samping lalu dilihatlah seorang pemuda berambut agak gelap, berdiri dengan santai sambil memegang sebuah buku sketsa dan tas di punggungnya. Tadinya Emil ingin memarahi pemuda itu, tapi akan sangat memalukan jika orang yang kini ada di hadapannya tahu kalau ia seorang tunawicara. Emil memilih membereskan peralatan lukisnya dan berniat untuk segera pulang.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Emil heran. Ia pun bertanya kenapa namun Emil mengacuhkannya. Wajar saja, Emil 'kan tidak bisa mendengar. Pemuda itu terus bertanya kenapa dan sampai akhirnya pemuda itu mencapai batas karena kesal terus Emil acuhkan. Ke dua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Emil, membalikan badan Emil tepat menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa mendengarku, kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

Emil tetap diam walau ia bisa membaca gerakan bibir pemuda itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Emil berusaha melepaskan cengekaraman ke dua tangan pemuda itu. "Ugh!"

"Ok, akan kulepaskan kau asal kau mau bicara."

_Aku tidak bisa bicara dasar bodoh! Oh, Lukas seandainya tadi aku menerima tawaranmu, lelaki aneh ini pasti tidak akan berani menggangguku!_

"_Leh, ih, oh!"_

Pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya dan melihat wajah Emil lekat-lekat. Ia baru menyadari kenapa Emil tak mau bicara sedari tadi dan cara bicaranya yang tidak jelas seperti lidah terpotong.

"Jadi kau ini bisu, yah?"

– _**Jleb!**_

Itu bahasa yang kasar untuk mengatakan seseorang tak bisa bicara dan itu terbaca jelas lewat gerakan bibir pemuda itu. Rasanya hati Emil sakit sekali saat pemuda itu mengatainya seorang bisu walau memang benar begitu kenyataannya. Setitik air mata jatuh meluncur lewat ujung matanya dan melewati pipi putihnya. Emil cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan pemuda kasar itu.

Merasa penasaran, pemuda itu mengejar Emil. Tertangkap. Emil berhasil terkejar. Pemuda itu berhasil memegang tangan kiri Emil dan memeluknya dari belakang. Emil berusaha berontak namun tenaga pemuda itu masih jauh lebih besar di banding tenaganya.

"Dengar, maaf kalau tadi kata-kataku terdengar kasar. Tapi aku tidak berniat menyakitimu. Aku mengagumi lukisanmu, itu sangat indah. Jika di bandingkan dengan lukisanmu rasanya aku kalah saing. Sungguh aku tidak bohong." Jelas pemuda itu.

Emil masih berontak.

"Hei?" pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia lalu menyadari kalau lelaki yang saat ini ia peluk juga tak bisa mendengar. Padahal ia mengucapkannya dengan cukup keras. Sedikit simpatik ia padanya. "Maaf."

Emil bisa sedikit bernapas lega ketika pemuda itu melepas pelukannya yang cukup erat. Emil memandang pemuda itu risih. Menyebalkan. Sebuah tinjuan Emil tujukan pada ulu hati pemuda itu namun dengan cekatan pemuda itu menangkisnya.

"Hei, tenang dulu. Aku ingin tahu sedikit tahu tentangmu. Boleh?"

Emil memperhatikan gerakan bibir pemuda itu lalu menyilangkan ke dua tangannya.

"Loh, tapi aku ingin tahu. Dan, hei, kenapa kau bisa mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan?"

Emil memutar bola matanya pertanda kesal. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil lalu menulisakan sesuatu dan menunjukan pada pemuda itu.

_Percuma saja!_

_Aku seorang bisu seperti yang kau bilang tadi dan sepertinya kau menyadari bahwa aku juga tak bisa mendengar. Hmf, walau begitu aku membaca gerakan bibirmu._

"Hmm, begitu. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita mengobrol sambil minum teh," ujarnya sambil menarik kuat tangan Emil dan membawanya pergi.

_Ah, hei!_

_Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan!_

**.**

**.**

**Lovely Turtle Caffe**

**04.35 PM**

"Fusososo, silakan dinikmati teh _darjeeling_nya," ucap seorang pelayan kafe yang baru saja mengantarkan dua cangkir teh.

Wajah Emil masih terlihat kesal sedang pemuda yang pada akhirnya memperkenalkan diri bernama Lee Wang hanya memangku dagunya dengan pandangan lurus menatap Emil. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti apa Lee inginkan darinya. Mengolok-olok atas kekurangan fisiknya, oh, silakan saja. Emil tak akan menangis lagi.

"Kau masih kesal, yah?" tanya Lee datar.

Emil tak menjawab.

"Tenang saja nanti kuantar kau pulang. Jadi santai saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk," Lee menyesap tehnya, "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau suka melukis?"

Emil masih tetap diam tak mau menjawab. Lee menghela napas pendek, ia kemudian melakukan komunikasi lewat bahasa isyarat dengan tangannya. Mata Emil membesar ketika membaca gerakan isyarat Lee. Kenapa orang menyebalkan seperti dia bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat, pikirnya

"_Kenapa-kau-bisa-melakukan-itu?"_

"Karena aku juga belajar dari Kak Kiku. Aku seorang guru yang mengajar di sekolah untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus, dan aku dulu sempat belajar ilmu linguistik. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku juga bisa mengerti bahasa isyarat, termasuk membaca gerakan tubuhmu, apa yang kau pikirkan lewat mimik wajah dan pandangan matamu."

_Dia... ini tidak mungkin!_

"_Bohong!"_

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Oh, ayolah, bisakah kau lepaskan dinding rasa takutmu pada orang lain? Ini akan menghambat kita untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Emil terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap iris cokelat Lee yang saat ini juga menatapnya mantap. Mata Lee memancarkan kejujuran lewat pandangan datarnya. Baiklah, mungkin di awal pertemuan mereka terjadi sedikit kekeliruan sehingga membuat Emil jadi kesal dibuatnya. Tapi apa yang Lee katakan tadi sepertinya cukup meyakinkan.

"Maaf, untuk yang awal tadi. Kata-kataku terdengar kasar dan tidak pantas dikatakan oleh orang yang sepertiku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"_Tidak-apa-apa-aku-mengerti."_

Lee melayangkan senyum mautnya dan entah kenapa wajah Emil langsung berubah merah, "Jadi, sudah sejak kapan kau suka melukis?"

Walau sedikit ragu, Emil mulai membuka dirinya dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Lee. Mereka pun akhirnya bisa mulai saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Serasa tak ada batasan di antara keduanya, membuat Emil leluasa 'mengatakan' apa yang ingin ia katakan. Bisa bertemu dengan orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya sedikit membuatnya senang. Memang sedikit aneh, tidak biasanya Emil mau mengobrol dengan orang yang baru ia kenal, tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang mendorong Emil untuk 'berbicara' lebih banyak dan mengenal Lee. Tangan Lee terus menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas sambil sesekali memandang wajah Emil. Manis.

Tak terasa hampir dua jam mereka mengobrol dan Emil mulai bisa percaya pada Lee. Rasa sebalnya pada pemuda itu itu pun perlahan sirna setiap melihat mata Lee. Namun rasa senang Emil berubah ketika ia menyadari bahwa Lukas pasti sedang merasa khawatir saat ini dan entah kenapa hawanya terasa sampai kafe ini.

"Emil, kau bilang kau mau melukis di taman kota, kan?" suara yang sudah tak asing lagi, "Kenapa kau malah berada di kafe?"

Emil melihat ke belakang, _"Lukas!"_

"Kita pulang sekarang," Lukas lalu melihat ke arah Lee, "Dan untukmu, hei, bocah, jangan pernah untuk mendekati adikku lagi."

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tanya Lee setengah menantang.

Lukas tersenyum sinis, "Kau mau mati, yah?"

Lee dan Lukas saling melemparkan pandangan tantang menantang yang seakan berkata, _dia adalah milikku_.

Lee mendesah, "Oh, baiklah. Silakan _kakak ipar _membawa dia pulang."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kakak ipar!"

"Hanya sebagai penjelas," Lee menatap Emil penuh arti, "Umm, ini untukmu."

Lee menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang ia sobek dari buku sketsanya. Sebuah gambar hasil tangan indah pemuda itu dengan potret gambar Emil yang sedang tersenyum. Emil sadar sekarang jadi sedari tadi Lee menggambar dirinya. Jujur, ini adalah gambar yang sangat bagus. Detailnya pun sangat indah, Emil dibuat berdecak kagum. Luar biasa. Rasa kagum Emil tidak sampai di situ. Ketika ia melihat sebuah nama di pojok kiri bawah tertera nama Leon Leland. Ini tidak mungkin, pikirnya.

"_Kau-Leon Leland?"_

Lee mengangguk lalu tersenyum hangat.

_Oh Tuhan, dia ternyata Leon Leland! Pelukis muda yang karyanya sudah sangat terkenal. Dia memang tidak pernah menunjukan dirinya di muka umum, tapi karyanya... oh, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa..._

"Kita pulang, Emil. Sekarang," Lukas memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Lee melihat punggung Emil dan Lukas keluar dari kafe. Sejujurnya ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya pada orang lain. Perasaan senang tapi rasanya sedikit berbeda, perasaan kagum tapi rasanya bukan, ataukah ini yang disebut perasaan suka?

* * *

_Halaman sebelas.._

_Sejak pertemuanku dengan Lee, rasanya ada yang sedikit berubah di dalam diriku. Entah apa itu namanya, tapi setiap kali aku ingat wajahnya rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutku. Perasaan gugup bercampur senang ketika ia tersenyum, ketika aku membaca gerakan bibirnya dan ketika tangan hangatnya membelai lembut rambutku.._

–**0o0o0 –**

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di taman kota, Lee jadi sering pergi ke sana untuk bertemu Emil setiap sore. Tidak saja untuk membantu Emil menyelesaikan lukisannya, Emil juga sekaligus belajar dari Lee, lama kelamaan hubungan pertemanan mereka jadi semakin dekat. Emil merasa nyaman ketika bersama pemuda itu, merasa aman, merasa tenang dan perasaannya terhadap Lee jadi semakin dalam. Ia sadar bahwa mereka sesama lelaki, tapi apa salahnya kalau ia memendam rasa suka pada Lee? Suka? Rasa suka? Mungkin inilah namanya.

"Ah, ya! Aku baru ingat. Tadi aku membeli gantungan tas yang kurasa cukup bagus."

"_Apa-itu?"_

Lee kemudian menyerahkan sebuah gantungan tas berukuran sedang berbentuk panda pada Emil, "Bagaimana? Ini bagus kan dan manis untukmu."

Wajah Emil langsung memerah sampai ke telinga, _"Te-terimakasih-Lee."_

"Dan, yang yang berbentuk puffin ini untukku. Dengan begini kita mempunyai benda yang sama dan hanya milik kita berdua saja."

Emil tersenyum bahagia. Ini kali pertama ada seseorang yang memberikan benda yang bisa dibilang sangat berharga selain dari Lukas dan Mathias. Perlahan tangan kanan Lee merangkul hangat bahu Emil. Matahari yang berwarna jingga membuat suasana yang sudah berwarna jingga menjadi kemerahan. Mereka menikmati waktu terbenamnya matahari di taman dengan suatu rasa yang semakin lama semakin berkembang. Rasa suka yang mulai berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Ya, cinta.

**.**

**.**

**Oxenstierna Corporation.**

**05.50 PM**

"Ah, Lu kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Tino, salah seorang rekan kerjanya di kantor.

Lukas menaikan sebelah alisnya sedikikit heran, "Sejak kapan kau jadi suka menyingkat namaku?"

"Sejak aku sering mendengar temanmu siapa itu namanya, umm, Mathias sering memanggilmu dengan nama 'Lu'"

_Ankoi Uzai!_

"Oh, Tino, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi."

"Kenapa? Itu nama panggilan yang cukup bagus, kok."

"Begitukah? Lalu kenapa ketika Pak Direktur memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'istriku' kau menolak? Padahal menurutku itu sangat cocok untukmu."

_Lukas Bondevik, kau memang tak bisa ditentang. Ah, rasanya berdebat dengannya pun aku tidak akan bisa menang. Lukas..._

Tino dibuat tak bisa menyanggah kata-kata Lukas. Dengan cepat Tino mencari bahan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah, sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran, Lukas. Ada apa?"

"Umm, oh, hanya masalah adikku saja."

"Emil? Kenapa dia?"

"Dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang dan aku tak suka. Kau tahu kan Emil berbeda dengan remaja pada umumnya."

"Ya, tapi jika temannya mampu menerima kekurangannya dan mau menerima Emil apa adanya kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Itu kan yang terlihat di permukaan, belum tentu orang itu mau menerima Emil secara keseluruhan. Lihat saja kalau ia berani menyakiti adikku, aku pasti akan membunuhnya.

Tino bergedik ngeri, "Lu-Lukas, kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Kurasa tidak, sebab kebahagian Emil adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku kakaknya, aku harus melindunginya dari apapun yang akan menyakitinya.

* * *

_Halaman sembilan belas.._

_Hari ini Lee mengajakku bertemu dengan keluarganya yang menurutku cukup besar. Pada awalnya aku merasa sangat canggung berada di antara banyak orang, sebab aku terbiasa dengan kesendirian dan kesunyian. Namun berada dalam satu ruangan bersama mereka tidak buruk juga. Melihat mereka tersenyum, tertawa ketika makan malam bersama dan ketika bermain mahyong membuatku tersadar bahwa di dunia nyata pun hidup bisa begitu berwarna. Tidak seperti warna dalam lukisan yang begitu fiksi, tapi kebersamaan ini membuat warna di sini terasa begitu hidup.._

–**0o0o0–**

"Kenapa kau berdiam diri sendiri di luar, aru?" tanya Yao, kakak tertua Lee.

Emil tak menjawab karena tak bisa mendengar suara Yao dan terus menulis di buku catatannya.

Yao pun menepuk bahu Emil, "Emil, aru?"

"_Ah-maaf-ada-apa-Kak -Yao?"_ jawab Emil sedikit kaget.

"Aku tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat, aru."

Emil lalu menulis di belakang buku catatannya dan bertanya ada apa.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa kalau kau, umm, itu sedikit berbeda, aru. Tapi, lebih baik kau masuk saja, udara malam tak bagus untuk kesehatan, aru."

"_Tidak-terimakasih-aku-sedang-menunggu-Lee,"_ tulis Emil lagi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku masuk, yah, aru. Dan, ini untuk menghangatkan lehermu yang terbuka, aru," Yao mengalungkan syal berwarna putih di leher Emil.

Emil langsung teringat pada kakaknya, Lukas. Kakaknya juga sering melakukan hal itu, mengalungkan syal padanya agar tidak kedinginan. Mengingatkannya agar tak berlama-lama di luar balkon kamar, dan selalu memerikan perhatian padanya –walau menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Lee datang ke halaman belakang lalu dengan tiba-tiba sudah mengalungkan sebuah kalung dengan gantungan berbentuk Yin. Emil membalikan badannya dan melihat Lee dengan kalung yang sama dengannya namun berbeda warna, Yan. Panda dan Puffin. Hitam dan putih. Warna itulah yang seakan sudah melekat kuat pada mereka berdua. Warna yang menunjukan keabadian dan harapan. Begitu indah namun penuh misteri yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin memberikannya padamu tapi aku baru berani memberikannya sekarang," semburat merah terlihat di pipi Lee, "Umm, mungkin ini terdengar atau _terbaca_ aneh, tapi Emil, aku... aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Mata Emil membesar ketika membaca gerakan bibir Lee yang berisi pernyataan mengejutkan itu.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Emil."

"_Lee-jangan-membuat-wajah-yang-serius-seperti-itu."_

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main, Emil. Aku harap kau pun punya perasaan yang sama denganku."

_Aku tahu kau bersungguh-sungguh, Lee. Tapi aku berbeda dengan orang lain. Rasanya aku tak pantas mendapat perasaanmu yang begitu tulus itu, dan aku takut tak bisa membahagiakanmu._

Lee melangkah ke depan dan membuat jaraknya dengan Emil semakin dekat, "Tidak peduli kau seperti apa, walaupun kau tidak bisa berbicara maupun mendengar... bagiku... kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai di dunia ini dan tak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun."

Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Bukan air mata kesedihan namun air mata kebahagiaan. Lee mendekapnya hangat dan menenggelamkan kepala Emil di dadanya yang berbidang. Mengelus lembut rambut dan punggung Emil penuh kasih sayang. Rasa sayang yang membuat Emil semakin yakin pada Lee. Perasaannya memang terbalas dengan tulus oleh Lee dan pemuda itu mau menerima segala kekurangannya juga memberikan sebuah kesempatan yang belum tentu ia dapatkan dari orang lain di luar sana. Kesempatan untuk mencintai dan dicintai tanpa syarat. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan cinta sejati.

* * *

_Halaman dua puluh tiga.._

_Walau aku dan Lee hanya berbeda tiga tahun tapi rasanya kami tidak merasa ada jarak dengan itu. Kami bisa bersama, tertawa dan pergi ke tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi karena Lukas selalu melarangku untuk bisa keluar rumah. Oh, sungguh demi apapun itu aku merasa bahagia bisa bersama denganmu, Lee.._

–**0o0o0–**

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau ikut, kan?" tanya Lee dengan memajukan wajahnya.

"_Entahlah-aku-tidak-yakin-Lukas-akan-mengijinkanku."_

"Oh, ayolah, Emil. Ini pasti akan sangat mengasyikan. Pesta kembang api yang akan ada di tempat Paman Francis dan Paman Arthur itu indah sekali. Kak Kiku juga akan datang, sih."

Emil berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, _"Baiklah-aku-ikut-tapi-kau harus-bisa-meyakinkan-Lukas-dulu."_

"Tidak perlu..." Lee tersenyum, "... sebab aku yang akan menjagamu."

_Terimakasih, Lee. Segala yang kau berikan rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup dan sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memberikan hal yang terbaik untukmu.._

**.**

**.**

**Bonnefoy's House**

**07.35 PM**

"Alfred! Jangan lari-lari di dalam rumah!" omel Arthur sambil berkacak pinggang, "Matthew, kau di mana, Matt?"

"A-aku ada di sebalahmu, _Bu_."

Arthur melihat ke bawah samping kiri dan seorang anak lelaki yang terlihat pemalu berdiri memegang celananya. "O-oh, maaf, aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Hyaa~ aku adalah Hero!" ujar Alfred setengah berteriak dan bersiap melompat dari atas kursi ruang tamu.

"Alfreeedd~!" teriakan Arthur membuat anak kecil bernama Alfred itu tak jadi melakukan aksinya. "Apa yang nanti akan kau lakukan itu berbahaya, _git_!"

"_Mon cher_, jangan suka berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Kasihan anak-anak, kan."

"Argh, jangan sentuh aku _Bloody Frog_! Lebih baik kau urus saja anak-anak, aku jadi pusing begini!"

Emil dibuat terdiam sekaligus heran atau lebih tepatnya memandang aneh pada _keluarga_ 'unik' ini. Lelaki beralis tebal yang tadi disebut 'ibu' seperti seorang yang suka berkata kasar dan lelaki berambut panjang bergelombang sebahu pasti yang menjadi 'ayah' dari dua anak itu. Tunggu, anak? Bagaimana bisa? adopsikah?

Lee pun memberi isyarat agar ia dan dirinya pergi halaman belakang saja dan membantu Kiku untuk menyiapkan makanan. Emil mengangguk dan membiarkan Lee untuk menggenggam tangannya. Memang ini hal yang biasa tapi tetap saja ketika Lee memegang atau menyentuh seinci saja bagian dari tubuhnya pasti dada Emil berdegup kencang dan pipinya merona merah.

Halaman belakang rumah ini ternyata sebuah padang luas. Emil bisa melihat langit malam bertabur bintang di angkasa luas. Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip indah dengan sebuah bulan yang muncul bulat sempurna. Dari kejauhan Emil melihat kelap-kelip cahaya yang melayang-layang di udara. Karena penasaran ia pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati cahaya kelap-kelip yang beterbangan itu.

"Itu namanya kunang-kunang," ujar Lee tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahu Emil, "Indah bukan?"

Emil mengangguk setuju, _"Ya-mereka-sangat-indah."_

"Kalau di daerah perkotaan, sih, sudah jarang ada. Tapi di sini lingkungannya masih asri dan tidak banyak penerangan, jadi mereka masih bebas berkeliaran di malam hari."

"_Lee-terimakasih."_

"Hmm? Untuk apa?"

"_Untuk-segalanya-dan-untuk-malam yang indah-ini."_

Lee mengelus kepala Emil lembut, "Sudahlah, kau tak perlu berterimakasih untuk apapun."

Iris cokelat Lee menatap iris _violet_ Emil penuh arti. Keduanya saling berhadapan dan Lee mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus pipi Emil, kemudian menelusuri leher Emil dengan jarinya. Ke dua tangan Lee mulai melingkar di pinggang Emil. Ke dua tangan Emil pun ia lingkarkan di leher Lee. Dengan tinggi seratus enam puluh delapan inci rasanya itu tak cukup rendah dan tinggi Lee yang seratus delapan puluh inci tidak membuatnya terlihat menjulang tinggi bagi Emil. Mereka pun memperkecil jarak di antara ke duanya. Lee memiringkan kepala sedang tangannya menangkup bokong Emil agar menempel pada tubuhnya. Mata Emil menutup dan bibir mereka pun bertemu. Perlahan namun pasti. Lembut. Menikmati setiap detiknya, Lee menggesekan bibirnya pada bibir Emil, menggigit bibir bawah Emil. Menjelajah ke dalam mulut Emil dengan lidahnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

**.**

**.**

Kiku tersenyum ketika melihat Lee dan Emil kembali ke halaman belakang setelah berjalan-jalan di padang rumput luas yang cukup gelap di sana, "Ah, acaranya hampir dimulai untunglah kalian datang tepat waktu. Lee kau mau menyalakan kembang apinya?"

"Tentu."

Kiku melihat ke arah Emil lalu memintanya untuk mendekat, "Kakakmu juga ada di sini."

Mata Emil membesar, "_Bagaimana-bisa?_"

"Karena Arthur-lah yang mengundangnya."

Terkejut, heran dan gugup yang kini Emil rasakan. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya mendapat undangan dari orang yang beralis tebal itu? Kakaknya bukan seorang yang senang bersosialisasi, jadi ini hal yang cukup aneh jika Lukas mau datang ke acara yang sekira akan ramai ini. Kenapa?

_Ini tidak mungkin! Tapi tunggu, Lee pernah bilang bahwa Paman Arthur itu mengikuti sebuah klub yang berisi mereka para cenayang. Ilmu gaib, cenayang, Lukas! Lukas! Lukas, juga bisa melihat makhluk yang tak biasa, jadi ini mungkin sebab kenapa Lukas bisa berada di sini. Ah, kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal ini lebih cepat?! Sekarang aku dalam masalah._

"Ternyata benar kalau kau ada di sini, Emil."

Emil melihat sosok Lukas yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki bermbut pirang itu melipat ke dua tangannya di dada dan menatap datar pada adiknya. Emil mengalihkan pandangannya tak mampu menatap Lukas lebih lama.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut aku juga ada di sini?"

"Kenapa aku harus terkejut padamu, _kakak ipar_?" ucap Lee seraya meletakan tangannya di bahu Emil, "Aku justru senang kau ada di sini."

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku kakak ipar!? Dan, aku tidak bertanya padamu tahu!"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, ini hanya sebagai penjelas."

Lukas menatap tajam pada Lee, "Lepaskan tanganmu dari Emil atau aku tidak akan segan-segan, hei, bocah."

"Tidak mau."

"Oh, begitu."

"_Kalian-berdua-bisa-hentikan-perkelahian-konyol-ini?" _Emil berusaha menengahi, _"Ayolah-Lukas-aku-tidak-apa-apa-bersama- Lee-dan-Lee-berhetilah-untuk-memancing-rasa-marah-Lukas."_

"Kali ini kau selamat, bocah."

"Oh, memang seharusnya begitu."

Emil menepuk dahinya. Selalu saja begini jika mereka berdua bertemu. Tidak akan pernah bisa akur karena dua-duanya tak akan pernah ada yang mau mengalah. Kalau terus seperti ini hidup Emil tidak akan pernah bisa tenang. Ayolah, berdamai.

* * *

_Halaman dua puluh sembilan.._

_Lee bilang dia akan memberikan sesuatu padaku, sesuatu yang istimewa dan dia yakin aku akan menyukainya. Oh, Lee, betapa sungguh kau terlalu baik padaku. Kalaupun aku diberi kesempatan sekali saja untuk membahagiakanmu, aku pasti akan melakukan apapun itu. Apapun..._

–**0o0o0–**

Lee menutup laptopnya dengan seulas senyum tipis terhias di wajah tampannya. Semakin dekat ia dengan Emil semakin banyak senyum yang mulai terukir indah. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan sebuah kotak berwarna merah marun berisi sebuah cincin yang kini ada dalam genggamannya. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk sebuah keputusan yang cukup besar, tapi Lee tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Pemuda Asia itu akan melamar Emil di hari yang bertepatan dengan pembukaan galeri lukis Emil yang pertama. Dan, ini pasti akan menjadi kejutan yang tak diduga oleh pemuda Islandia itu.

**.**

**.**

Emil meremas-remas tangannya karena gugup. Bagaimana tidak, Lee-lah yang menjadi otak di belakang semua ini. Awalnya Emil tak mengerti –juga sempat menolak keras, tapi akhirnya Emil luluh juga dengan kata-kata Lee– kenapa pemuda itu meminta semua hasil lukisannya selama ini, dia mengira bahwa lukisan-lukisan itu hanya akan jadi pajangan pribadi yang akan disimpan Lee. Siapa sangka bahwa lukisan-lukisan itu malah tersimpan rapi di dinding sebuah ruangan di gedung seni kota. Soal biaya Lee-lah yang menanggung semuanya.

"Hei," sapa Lee dengan sebuah tepukan lembut di pundak Emil.

Emil menoleh, "_Lee-aku-tak-tahu-harus-apa-nanti_."

"Santai sajalah, jangan dibawa tegang begitu. Ayo tersenyum," Lee menekan pipi Emil dengan dua jarinya agar tertarik ke atas, "Kau manis, Emil."

"_H-Hentikan-itu-Lee,_" ujar Emil dengan semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Lee terus saja menggodai pemuda itu. Emil hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sampai pandangannya terhenti pada leher Lee yang terbuka. "_Kalungmu-mana_?"

Pemuda Asia itu meraba lehernya, "Eh, kok tidak ada?"

"_Apa-tadi-kau-melepasnya_?"

"Tidak."

"_Pasti-terjatuh_."

"Mungkin."

"_Kita-cari-sekarang_."

"Tidak, waktu pembukaannya tinggal lima belas menit lagi."

"_Itu-tak-apa-yang-penting-kalungmu-ketemu_."

Emil segera melangkahkan kakinya, matanya tertuju ke bawah siapa tahu jatuh di sekitar sini. Tidak ketemu. Ia mencoba keluar gedung dan matanya berhasil menangkap warna putih tali bergantung simbol yan itu. Emil mengelus dadanya lalu berlari untuk mengambil kalung itu yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Lee yang melihat Emil belari ke arah jalan mencoba memanggil namanya. Ah, percuma, Emil kan tak bisa mendengar, kenapa Lee bisa lupa soal itu. Saat Emil akan mengambil kalung itu, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang, bunyi klakson terdengar cukup keras. Emil tak mendengar.

– _**Brak!**_

Mata cokelat Lee membesar melihat pemandangan tragis yang tepat terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Tubuh Emil menggelepar di jalan dengan darah segar yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya. Sementara mobil yang menabraknya langsung kabur, mungkin karena takut untuk dimintai pertanggungjawaban. Sesak. Dada Lee sesak melihat ini. Ia berlari ke tempat tubuh Emil berada dengan air mata yang keluar begitu saja. Sakit.

"Emil! Kumohon Emil, bertahanlah," Lee mengangkat setengah tubuh Emil. Tanpa mempedulikan noda darah yang menempel di baju dan jaketnya, Lee memeluk tubuh pemuda Islandia itu erat. "Jangan mati."

Emil mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar dengan memegang sebuah kalung. Kalung milik Lee yang tadi terjatuh. Senyum tipis tersungging manis di wajah berdarahnya, iris _violet_nya terlihat meredup. Jari-jarinya coba 'mengatakan' sesuatu.

"_Syukurlah-kalungmu-berhasil-kutemukan-kau-pasti-senang-kan_?"

Lee menggeleng pelan, air matanya terus berderai keluar dan jatuh di pipi putih Emil. Tangannya mengelus rambut terang Emil. "Bukan, bukan ini yang kuinginkan."

Emil meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Lee, "_Sssshhh-ada-yang-ingin-kukatakan padamu_."

_Kumohon Tuhan, jangan biarkan dia pergi._

"_Lee-maaf-mungkin-aku-tidak-bisa-menemanimu-melihat-salju-pertama-di-musim-dingin_..."

_Jangan berkata seperti itu, kita belum mengikrarkan janji kita di depan altar, kan? kau tidak boleh pergi secepat ini, Emil._

"... _tapi-aku-harap-kau-bisa-melihatnyanya-bersama-saudara-saudaramu-yang-lain._" Emil sempat berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terbatuk-batuk. Ia mengambil napas panjang, semoga napasnya cukup panjang sampai kata terakhir. "_Maaf-kau-pasti-bosan-dengan-kata-terimakasih-tapi-ijinkan-aku-mengatakannya-lagi... terimakasih-Lee-terimakasih. Aku-senang_."

Sebuah embusan nafas keluar lewat mulutnya, yang tertinggal hanya raga tanpa jiwa. Tangannya menghempas jalan begitu ia berhasil menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhir. Orang-orang yang berkerumunun mengelilingi mereka semakin banyak, bunyi sirine ambulan pun terdengar dan beberapa mobil polisi datang lalu mulai mengamankan keadaan.

Lee belum bisa melepaskan tubuh Emil dari dekapannya. Ia belum merelakan Emil pergi dengan cara yang begitu tragis. Kalau saja ia menyadari lebih cepat jika kalungnya itu terjatuh. Kalau saja ia lebih keras mencegah Emil untuk pergi. Kalau saja ia bisa menarik tangan Emil sebelum mobil itu menabraknya. Dan, kalau saja ia... kalau saja...

_Sial!_

_**[To be continued..]**_

**[A/N]**

Gyahaha~ ((ketawa garing; plak!)) genrenya kepeleset dan jujur, rada geli sendiri sama _romance _yang entah kenapa rada gimana gitu, padahal ente yang ngetik, Lind. Padahal niat awal mau _romantic/humor_, tapi tangan saya malah tetap mengetik dan terhenti lalu bersambung pada bagian yang, yah, begitulah. Saya juga rada gak tega buat bilangnya –mengetiknya. Yoo~ cukup dulu bercurcol rianya, sekarang waktunya buat saya untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal di sini;

Cara penulisan –maksudnya penulisan– apa yang Emil Steillson ((Iceland)) ucapkan juga tulis, saya bedakan dari yang lain. Itu agar memberikan penjelasan bahwa dia berbicara atau berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat dan saya pisah per kata.

Karena ini bersifat AU, saya tempatkan mereka tinggal di kota yang sama yang sengaja tak disebutkan tempatnya. Kenapa tak saya sebutkan, itu untuk kebutuhan cerita. Maaf, untuk yang satu ini.

Baiklah, FF _two-shot_ ini akan saya lanjutkan tanggal 9 September nanti, jadi sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya. Terakhir, kritik dan saran silakan buang saja di kotak _review_ nanti saya pungut ((ditabok)) ok, terimakasih...

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA – AXIS: POWER HETALIA**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT**

**WARNING: Out of Character, Yaoi, Typo (s), Alternative Universe, Human Name Used, etc.**

* * *

...

"_Lee-maaf-mungkin-aku-tidak-bisa-menemanimu-melihat-salju-pertama-di-musim-dingin_..."

_Jangan berkata seperti itu, kita belum mengikrarkan janji kita di depan altar, kan? kau tidak boleh pergi secepat ini, Emil._

"... _tapi-aku-harap-kau-bisa-menikmatinya-dengan saudara-saudaramu-yang-lain_," Emil sempat berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terbatuk-batuk. Ia mengambil napas panjang, semoga napasnya cukup panjang sampai kata terakhir, "_Maaf-kau-pasti-bosan-dengan-kata-terimakasih-tapi-ijinkan-aku-mengatakannya-lagi... terimakasih-Lee-terimakasih. Aku-senang_."

Sebuah embusan nafas keluar lewat mulutnya, yang tertinggal hanya raga tanpa jiwa. Tangannya menghempas jalan begitu ia berhasil menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhir. Orang-orang yang berkerumunun mengelilingi mereka semakin banyak, bunyi sirine ambulan pun terdengar dan beberapa mobil polisi datang lalu mulai mengamankan keadaan.

Lee belum bisa melepaskan tubuh Emil dari dekapannya. Ia belum merelakan Emil pergi dengan cara yang begitu tragis. Kalau saja ia menyadari lebih cepat jika kalungnya itu terjatuh. Kalau saja ia lebih keras mencegah Emil untuk pergi. Kalau saja ia bisa menarik tangan Emil sebelum mobil itu menabraknya. Dan, kalau saja ia... kalau saja...

_Sial!_

–**0o0o0–**

"Lee!" seru Yao begitu melihat Lee duduk menatap kosong tembok Rumah Sakit yang berwarna putih, "Lee, kau tidak apa-apa, aru?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Yao menggoyang-goyang tubuh adiknya yang seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa itu. Pikiran Lee sudah tak bisa terkoneksi dengan tubuhnya. Yao memang tak mengetahui detil kejadian berdarah itu, tapi dari reaksi yang ditunjukan Lee, pemuda itu pasti sedang sangat terpukul.

Derap langkah beberapa orang terdengar mendekat. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat dan napas yang ia embuskan terasa berat, menahan rasa marah yang terasa sakit dililit puluhan kawat yang siap dialiri listrik ribuan _watt_.

–_**Plak!**_

"KAU PEMBUNUH! KAU MEMBUNUH ADIKKU!" hardik Lukas sehabis menampar keras Lee hingga pemuda itu tersungkur dari tempat duduknya, "SUDAH KUDUGA KAU HANYA AKAN MENIMBULKAN MASALAH SAJA JIKA BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN EMIL!"

"Lukas, tenanglah, dinginkan kepalamu," ujar Tino mencoba menenangkan pemuda Norwegia yang sudah mencapai puncak itu.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU! NYAWA DIBAYAR NYAWA!"

Mathias mencoba memegangi tubuh Lukas, "Lu! Tenang, jangan terbawa emosi!"

"TAPI DIALAH YANG MEMBIARKAN EMIL MATI! SEHARUSNYA DIA JUGA MATI!"

"Lu, itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Lee," Mathias membawa Lukas keluar dari ruang tunggu di koridor, "Tino kau bisa urus sisanya, kan?"

Tino mengangguk. Lelaki berhati lembut itu melihat miris ke arah Lee. Lukas memang sangat terpukul dengan berita tentang kematian adiknya, tapi melihat reaksi Lee yang seperti ini bukan berarti dia juga tak merasa sedih. Mencoba mencari keterangan dari Lee pun rasanya percuma, dia belum mendapatkan 'kesadarannya' sepenuhnya.

Apapun atau siapapun yang berharga pada akhirnya akan menghilang dari kehidupan kita. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Karena itu, agar pada saatnya kita bisa menghadapi 'perpisahan' tanpa penyesalan, saat-saat kebersamaan, masa-masa di mana orang atau hal itu ada di sisi kita adalah hal yang amat penting, yang harus kita jaga...

.

"_Lee-kalau-kau-tua-nanti-di-mana-kau-akan-habiskan-masa-tuamu?"_

"_Entahlah."_

"_Kenapa? Kalau-aku-mungkin-akan-memilih-rumah di-atas tebing-yang-pemandangannya-langsung-menuju-laut."_

"_Kalau begitu aku juga mau tinggal di sana."_

"_Maksudmu-menumpang?"_

"_Bukan, tapi tinggal di sana bersamamu, menghabiskan hari-hari bersamamu dan... hanya ada kau dan aku, bersama dalam satu ikatan."_

"_M-Maksudmu kita..."_

"_Ya, kau pasti mengerti arti ikatan yang kumaksud. Aku akan segera mengikatmu agar tak ada siapapun yang mengambilmu, termasuk Lukas pun tak akan kuijinkan."_

**.**

**.**

"Tapi kenapa malah maut yang mengambilmu dari sisiku?!" lirih Lee menahan segala rasa sakit yang tak mampu ia tumpahkan semua, "Kalau memang takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita, kenapa sekarang takdir yang malah mengkhianati!? Kau pergi saat semua kebahagiaan baru akan dimulai."

Ruang galeri yang seharusnya ramai hari ini dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung, harus menjadi ruang kosong tempat Lee mengenang kejadian pahit siang tadi. Memorinya kembali memutar ulang saat pertama pertemuan mereka. Kekeliruan, rasa kesal namun seiring berjalannya waktu rasa kesal itu mulai luntur menjadi rasa penasaran untuk saling mengenal. Dekat semakin dekat, munculah sebuah rasa yang semakin berkembang dan dalam. Cinta. Rasa pertama yang pertama Lee selama ini. Sebelum bertemu Emil, hidupnya terasa datar dan berjalan apa adanya. Monoton. Hitam putih. Namun, hadirnya Emil dalam hidup Lee memberikan warna baru, tidak ada lagi hitam dan putih. Warna yang indah bercampur menjadi satu, sayang pada akhirnya warna-warna indah itu harus melebur menjadi duka. Abu-abu.

"Lee?" Lee menoleh pada si pemilik suara tersebut, "Yao khawatir padamu. Lebih baik kita pulang."

"Aku ingin tetap berada di sini, Paman Arthur," ujarnya datar.

Arthur mendesah pelan, "Dengar, mungkin aku memang tak pandai berkata-kata, tapi tetap berada di sini pun takkan bisa membawanya kembali. Emil sudah tidak ada."

"Ada! Dia masih ada di sini! Seharusnya Paman bisa menyadarinya, Paman kan..."

"Lee!" tanpa sadar Arthur membentak pemuda itu, "Kau harus merelakannya. Tidak peduli sebesar apapun harapanmu, faktanya dia sudah mati. Mati!"

Lee terdiam dan keadaan berubah hening. Lee menarik nafasnya panjang, "Paman seorang cenayang kan, apa Paman bisa membangkitkan seseorang dari kematian."

"Kau gila, yah? Itu hal yang tidak mungkin, _git_!"

Lee tersenyum, matanya menatap tajam Arthur, ia bergerak mendekat, "Tidak mungkin? Berarti masih ada kemungkinan untuk berhasil. Berbeda jika Paman mengatakan kalau itu ada hal yang mustahil."

_Dia... sejak kapan menjadi seorang yang ambisius seperti ini?_

"Maaf, Lee, aku tidak bisa. Kau harus belajar untuk menerima kenyataan dan kembali menjalani kehidupanmu lagi... terlebih... Lukas pasti tidak akan setuju jika kau menginginkan hal itu."

"Siapa yang peduli? Selama aku dan Emil..."

"Lee! Dengar, bukan kau saja yang merasa kehilangan. Mathias, Tino, lalu Lukas, mereka juga tak ingin hal ini terjadi sama sepertimu. Dan, apa kau tak memikirkan Yao, Kiku dan lainnya yang juga menyayangimu, hah?!" Arthur menaikan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf, "_What the bloody hell is in your mind? The suck thing that you call it love? Dude, open your eyes, hei!"_

Tangan lee mengepal kuat dan tubuhnya reflek ingin menghajar Arthur. Lelaki itu berhasil menghindar, beberapa kali Lee mencoba untuk melemparkan pukulannya tapi Arthur selalu berhasil mengelak. Walau Arthur tak begitu menguasai bela diri, bukan berarti ia akan mudah diserang. Gerakan Lee yang membabi buta membuat Arthur harus lebih waspada. Perasaan pemuda Asia itu memang sedang tidak karuan, marah, sedih, menyesal bercampur aduk menjadi satu hingga ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Hei, Lee! Hentikan!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Paman mau membangkitkan dia dari kematian!"

"Keras kepala sekali kau ini, _git_!"

Arthur mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya dan menembakan dua peluru. Peluru pertama mengenai pelipis kiri pemuda itu dan satu lagi mengenai bahu. Lee terjatuh ke lantai, dan gerakannya otomatis terhenti. Arthur tak punya pilihan.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus membawamu pulang, Yao khawatir."

"Tch!"

* * *

Daun-daun berwarna jingga terus berguguran dan udara yang hangat mulai berubah menjadi sedikit dingin. Iris cokelatnya melihat dari kejauhan kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di sekitar makam orang yang dikasihinya, menatap sendu kehilangan. Ia mengeratkan kembali syal putihnya dan memasukan ke dua tangannya dalam saku jaket hitamnya. Tetap berdiri tegak sampai semua orang pergi dan meninggalkan makam itu sepi.

Satu per satu mereka mulai meninggalkan makam, beberapa ada yang memang turut bersimpati, ada juga yang memang datang hanya untuk mengantarkan tanpa alasan apapun. Dua orang masih berdiri di dekat pusara, dan Lee tahu kalau ia tak boleh mendekat.

"Lu, ayo, kita pulang," bujuk Mathias.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi," jawab Lukas datar.

"Lu, kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang, dia akan terus menunggu untuk menemui Emil. Ayo."

Iris _sapphire_ Lukas menatap wajah Mathias datar. Tak ada ekspresi apapun, hanya rasa sakit yang tak tampak. Lukas tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa dan berkata apa. Ini... masih berharap ini hanya bualan belaka.

"Mathias, berikan ini padanya. Ini milik Emil dan walau aku masih sangat sebal pada bocah itu, setidaknya ia pantas memiliki benda ini."

Mathias melihat buku bersampul putih yang baru diberikan Lukas, "Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Aku tidak mau," Lukas menatap Mathias tajam.

"Ok, ok, jangan memasang wajah imut seperti itu, dong," Mathias mencubit pipi Lukas, dan bisa-bisanya ia berbuat hal itu pada saat seperti ini.

Sebuah jitakan pedas mendarat di kepala lelaki bermodel rambut aneh itu. Lukas tetap menatap datar. Mungkin ini aneh, tapi bersama Mathias kadang ia bisa sedikit melepas tegang karena tingkah spontan, asal jeplak Mathias. Yah, setidaknya ini bisa mengimbangi sifat pasif Lukas.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan pusara Emil, Lukas memilih untuk terus berjalan keluar menuju pintu gerbang pemakaman sementara Mathias membelokan langkahnya menghampiri Lee. Awalnya Lee sedikit segan saat Mathias menghampirinya sampai lelaki itu memberikan sebuah buku, ia berkata kalau Lukas-lah yang sengaja memberikannya. Pemuda Asia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apa _calon kakak ipar_nya itu salah makan?

"Kau tidak bohong, kan?" tanya Lee

"Tidak, Lukas sendiri yang menitipkannya padaku."

"Jadi..."

"Dia memang seperti itu, tapi tenang saja dia sudah bisa menerimamu walau di luar tampak seperti masih membencimu."

Lee tersenyum hangat, "Terimakasih."

"Oh, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Emil bisa sampai tertarik padamu. Kalian memang sangat mirip dan ketika kau tersenyum, kau memang terlihat tampan, Lee."

Tak ada tanggapan, Lee menunduk hormat lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Emil sekarang berada. Tempat ia tertidur tenang, damai dan menunggu Lee untuk datang.

**.**

**.**

Lee merendahkan tubuhnya, menatap tanda salib putih yang terbuat dari batu marmer. Batu di tidak diukir, hanya saja tetap terlihat indah. Tangannya mulai memegang lembut batu itu lalu mulai membuka buku pemberian Lukas. Halaman per halaman ia buka dan baca, catatan harian Emil. Emil menuliskan banyak hal di sana, hari-hari sebelum ia bertemu dengan Lee, lalu hari pertama dengannya, kencan pertama mereka, hari di mana Lee pertama kali membawanya ke rumah pemuda itu, lalu pertama kali ketika Lee menciumnya. Ciuman pertama Emil di malam pesta makan malam di rumah Arthur dan Francis, sejujurnya Emil pada awalnya sempat gugup tapi Lee melakukannya dengan lembut dan membuat Emil merasa nyaman. Lalu, catatan terakhir yang Emil tulis ketika sehari sebelum hari pembukaan galeri pertamanya. Lee tak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi, masih terasa sakit dalam pikirannya jika ia kembali mengingat itu.

Tidak ada catatan lain yang ia lihat, sampai ia melihat bagian belakang dan di kertas paling akhir ada beberapa baris tulisan. Seperti rencana harapan masa depan. Tangan Lee gemetar ketika membaca harapan-harapan Emil di masa depan yang tak bisa pemuda itu wujudkan.

_BERTEMU DENGAN LEE_

_KENCAN PERTAMA DENGAN LEE_

_MEMBUKA GALERI SENI PERTAMA AGAR LUKAS BISA MERASA BANGGA_

_MELIHAT SALJU PERTAMA BERSAMA LEE_

_MENIKMATI MALAM TAHUN BARU BERSAMA LEE_

_HIDUP BERSAMA LEE_

_**BAHAGIA**_

Lee mendekap buku itu, meneriakan nama Emil sekeras ia bisa dan bulir-bulir air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Lee belum sempat membahagiakan Emil dan juga belum mewujdukan keinginan-keinginan Emil yang lain, terlebih untuk membuat Lukas bangga. Bodoh. Seandainya Lee bisa menjaga Emil dengan lebih baik, Lukas pasti tak akan kehilangan adik satu-satunya yang ia sayangi. Tak heran ketika kecelakaan itu Lukas sangat ingin membunuh Lee, karena Emil-lah satu-satunya orang yang sedarah yang Lukas miliki. Rasa bersalah Lee semakin besar sekarang. Tapi apapun yang akan ia lakukan, tetap tak akan bisa membawa Emil kembali.

"Hei, maafkan aku, yah," Lee tersenyum miris, "Aku memang tidak berguna, aku tak bisa melindungi harapan-harapanmu dan membuat Lukas harus kehilangan dirimu. Tapi, walau kau sudah tertidur di sini, ijinkan aku untuk mengikatmu seperti yang dulu pernah kukatakan."

Lee mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah marun. Kotak yang seharusnya ia berikan saat hari pembukaan galeri itu, namun tertunda.

"Dengar ini, saya Lee Wang menyambut engkau, Emil Steillson sebagai istriku, dan berjanji bahwa saya tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, bahwa saya akan memelihara engkau dengan setia sebagaimana wajib diperbuat oleh orang yang beriman kepada Tuhan."

_Saya Emil Steillson,_ _menyambut engkau Lee Wang sebagai suamiku dan berjanji bahwa saya tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, bahwa saya akan memelihara engkau dengan setia sebagaimana wajib diperbuat oleh seorang yang beriman kepada Tuhan._

Lee lalu mengikatkan cincin itu pada kalung Yin milik Emil dan mengalungkan pada batu berbentuk salib itu. Ia juga melepas syal putihnya lalu mengikatnya. "Warna putih memang cocok untukmu, bersih, indah, suci dan... abadi."

Lee berdiri dan melihat pusara itu sekali lagi, "Aku pergi, nanti aku akan datang lagi saat salju pertama turun dan kita akan melihatnya bersama. Sampai nanti, semoga kau tidur dalam damai bersama kasih Tuhan, aku mencintaimu."

Angin berembus lembut menerpa rambut gelap Lee. Seakan mengantar Lee pulang, beberapa kelopak bunga terbang terbawa angin. Sulit memang melepaskan orang yang kita cintai, tapi membiarkan mereka damai di atas sana adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan. Dan, Lee yakin bahwa suatu hari entah kapan, ia pasti akan bisa bertemu Emil lagi. pasti.

–**0o0o0–**

"_Laoshi _Lee~," panggil seorang anak kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya, "_Laoshi_..."

Lee menoleh ke belakang, "Oh, Lushin, ada apa?"

"_Laoshi_, ajarkan aku melukis. Aku suka dengan lukisan-lukisan yang pernah _Laoshi_ tunjukan, apalagi lukisan anjing berwarna hitam-putih yang ada coretannya itu," ujar anak itu antusias, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan pelukisnya."

"Oh, begitukah?"

"Iyaa~ bolehkah, bolehkah?"

Lee merendahkan sedikit tubunya agar sejajar dengan Lushin, "Tentu saja boleh. Dia pasti akan sangat senang jika bertemu denganmu."

"Hore~!"

Titik-titik salju mulai turun dari langit, Lee menengadahkan kepalanya. Sudah musimnya ternyata, batin Lee. " Hei, kau beruntung hari ini kita akan mengunjunginya. Persiapkan dirimu, kencangkan syalmu."

"_Aye aye C'ptain_!"

Lee mengingat janjinya akan datang lagi menemui Emil saat salju pertama turun. Namun kali ini ia tak datang sendiri, ia datang bersama salah seorang muridnya di sekolah. Anak itu tidak memiliki fisik yang sempurnya, tak punya tangan kiri. Karena kecelakaan sewaktu kecil, menyebabkan tangan Lushin harus diamputasi.

**.**

**.**

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo, beri salam padanya."

Lushin melihat sekeliling, "Tapi di sini tak ada siapapun selain kita, _Laoshi_."

"Ada, dia sedang tidur di bawah sini dan melihat kita dari surga di atas sana," Lee mencoba untuk memberi pemahaman singkat, "Ayo, sekarang beri salam."

Lushin memberi hormat, "Selamat siang, namaku Lushin Ang."

"Dan, nama pelukis itu adalah Emil. Emil Wang."

"Loh, tapi di sini tertera nama tertera nama Emil Steillson."

"Itu salah, seharusnya Emil Wang."

_Oh, Emil sungguh aku merindukanmu. Sesuai janji aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan, ah, dia adalah Lushin, muridku. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan lukisanmu, aku harap kau bisa mengajarinya tapi biarkan lewat tubuh ini jiwa senimu mengalir. Mengalir memberikan inspirasi untuk yang lain. Terimakasih Emil, aku mencintaimu._

**[FIN]**

* * *

**Hew: **Wah, makasih udah RnR, saya senang. Sekarang udah terjawab kan Emil kenapa, tehehehe. Dan, ah, iya! FF yang Labyrinth itu nanti saya lanjutin, gak tau kenapa saya malah stuck di tengah jalan sama FF itu. Yah, pokoknya nanti saya usahakan dilanjutin, deh..

* * *

**[A/N]**

Tamat desu yo di hari terakhir FID dan kenapa saya rasanya gak bisa masukin _sense_ di sini? Duh, curiga ini tanda _write block_ sekaligus tanda kemunduran. Haa~, mungkin saya harus balik lagi ke genre humor ((tengkurap di lantai))

Dan, soal janji pernikahan itu ada yang sedikit saya ubah, bukan bermaksud untuk mengubah makna tapi biar terasa lebih umum. Terimakasih..

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


End file.
